True Blood in Us All
by JB Rose
Summary: One weekend, one TV show that well change Bella's and the whole Cullen's lives for ever. Who said sex couldn't be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey all, just letting you know I have taken this story over from TheRealJacobImprint. The first four chapters she had already written, but I am changing them a bit. So without further ado, here is the first chapter.**

**_Enjoy_**

**Chapter 1**

_The True Blood in Us All_

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' Edward stressed once again and I sighed, all but pushing him out the door. I know that he had been putting off hunting for a while now. Even though it had been a while since the fight with the Volturi, he still didn't like the whole idea of leaving me alone. As I had pointed out hundreds of times, it was only the weekend. Still, that's a whole two days without my beloved Edward. And as Renesmee and Jacob were away visiting Renee in Florida, it meant that I was left with just Emmett and Jasper. Fantastic.

"Go on my beloved, I'll be fine. I promise you! What could possible happen? Anyway, Jasper and Em are here, and you know they will protect me against anything"

He gave me one last nervous glance, before he kissed my forehead tenderly and bounded off after Carlisle, Alice, Esme and Rosalie. I had hunted with my new brothers only yesterday, so I hadn't felt the need to go again. I leaned against the door frame and watched until my family was out of sight and hearing range, before my thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Where's my little sister?" Emmett boomed from upstairs and I couldn't help but cringe at the loudness. It was times like this I wish my hearing hadn't improved.

I blinked and there he was at my side, instantly causing me to jumped back in fright which made him laugh.

"In the name of... Em, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" I knew it wasn't possible, as did he, but some things where hard to change, and that saying was one of them.

He laughed again loudly, causing me to cringe again and cover my ears with my hands.

"C'mon Bella, don't tell me you're not used to it by now?" His eyebrows wagged indicating he was up to something and I shook my head, smiling slightly. Em bent down and kissed me on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Oh you're just jealous Edward might, I don't know; make love to a deer or something."

My jaw fell slack as Emmett guffawed and skipped cheerfully back upstairs like an overgrown child.

I growled under my breath muttering about overgrown children in vampire bodies, as I _walked_ human pace off to the living room. I found Jasper in there sprawled on the sofa, watching _True Blood_. I burst into laughter at the tremendous irony of it all. Jasper looked up as I entered and grinned before turning back to the TV.

"Hey Bells, don't tell me you're afraid of the big bad vampires?" I snorted in a very un-lady like manner, as he shuffled along the couch to make room for me. I nodded thanks and sat down to have Jasper place his feet in my lap. Without thinking, I started to give him a foot massage as we continued watching the TV. What I didn't realize was that this vampire series was basically soft porn, which considering this was American TV, I was surprised.

However, it got awkward very quickly. I watched as one of the characters and a vampire were engaged in some pretty intense _activity_. It reminded me that I had a whole two more days to wait for some of my own, causing me to sigh, but it was too late and I felt a familiar tingle below the belt. Without realizing it, my hands started to knead Jasper leg causing him groan.

"Uh, Bella. Please?" I looked over in surprise and noticed his face was distorted, trying not to concentrate on my emotions, or the fact I was massaging his leg like I tended to do with Edward. I couldn't also help but notice that it was having some effect on his _below the belt _region as well.

"Oh sorry, Jazz." I tried to think of something, well, unattractive as I removed my hands from his leg. Mike Newton. Grannies. Granny panties. Panties. Edward taking mine off with his teeth…

I shook my head trying to clear it. Okay, that was an epic fail. Jasper wiggled minutely in his place causing his foot to brush up against the wet patch that had soaked through my jeans causing me to moan.

"Sorry, sorry. I know. I am trying to calm down." He laughed and mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "I know you can't help yourself" before he spoke up.

"If you think this is bad," he began slowly. "Think of how I felt when you were human." He shuddered and I frowned, feeling very guilty, knowing full well that as a human I was always sexually aroused around Edward. If I was still human, I would have blushed. But instead, I ducked my head and went back to watching the TV.

We watched on as the show progressed, though I did notice that Jasper's little, or should I say big, _problem _didn't change. In fact considering he was purring, I imagined it was getting to the point he would need to do something about it. I wondered if he was bigger than Edward. No, stop it Bella. Your married and you have a daughter, you should not be thinking about your brother in-law like that.

I did feel very bad for the attractive, blonde vampire. I couldn't imagine how he could cope with such a thing, dealing with everyone's lusts and anger and fear.

I was sure were our roles reversed, I would explode.

His deep laughter snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention back to the television and saw the main vampire preparing to bite his damsel in distress. For the quickest moment I was thankful Edward or any of the family did not require fangs. They made the human actor look so much phonier.

After another twenty minutes, the end credits rolled and Jasper glanced down swiftly. My eyes of course, followed his and his eyebrows dented as he took in his current situation.

"Um, I'll be right back, Bella."

He disappeared up the staircase so quickly I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, shaking my head. Poor, aroused, Jasper.

I could only guess what he was doing at the moment, and my thoughts whirled as an immense amount of waves of lust flowed over me. I moaned gently and rubbed my thighs together, trying to create friction as I became even wetter. It had no effect. I could not think straight and before I knew it, I found myself outside Jasper and Alice's bedroom door. Softly, I pressed my ear to the door and could hear Jasper's low groans.

I inched the door open slowly, but he seemed long gone to notice. Jasper lay on the bed, legs spread and his hand swiftly running along his engorged member. I was right, he was bigger than Edward though not by much.

"Oh, god Bella."

He moaned and I froze. Had he discovered me peeping or was he really thinking about me while he pleasured himself? For some insane reason this made me so much more turned on. But when I looked back into the room, he was gone.

I opened the door widely and looked around, confused. That feeling of need, or lust still hung heavy in the air, but Jazz was nowhere to be seen.

That was until I heard the door close behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Jasper. One thing I did notice, he was absolutely and one hundred percent naked. His dark eyes plowed into mine, and I stood frozen in the doorway.

"So Isabella," he all but purred out my name. "We have a thing about sneaking around now do we?'

I opened my mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Jasper grinned wickedly and took a step closer. I felt something touch my stomach and my pussy suddenly throbbed painfully.

I saw the resolve in his eyes, before it reached mine. He grabbed my face in both his hands and smashed his lips into mine. I groaned, knowing that soon everything would feel much so much better. My hands weaved into his golden locks and he pushed me back onto the bed. We grunted in unison as Jasper removed my clothes in one rip. He stopped, glancing down my perfect pale naked figure.

"Oh, Isabella you're a very naughty little girl. You're not wearing underwear. Do you know what happens to naughty little girls like you?"

I shook my head quickly, just wanting to feel him again. He pushed himself back down onto me and I felt his tongue dance across my jaw. My breathing increased rapidly as he continued down neck, and across my collarbone. He rubbed his nose gently along the crevice. He kept going before stopping at my right erect nipple. I groaned loudly as his tongue flicked out and took it in his mouth. My hands held him there while his left one rubbed slow circles around my left breast.

"Please, Jazz."

I begged desperately and he looked up, grinning evilly.

"Oh Isabella, just what are you asking for, darlin'?"

He teased. I almost growled. "I need you in me, NOW!"

He laid a long finger over my mouth, silencing me at once.

"Your wish is my command Isabella, but you must be patient."

His voice was husky with lust and before I knew it, his kisses trailed softly down to my navel. He blew sweet air into it and I shuddered.

I closed my eyes and whimpered, my pussy aching now more than ever. Without so much as a warning his tongue thrust it way into my aching pussy and I almost screamed. He bobbed his head slowly along my slit and I wrapped my legs around his head. Edward had never done this to me before.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper. That feels amazing!" He withdrew quickly and I growled at the loss of contact. But he dragged his body up mine so he was looking into my eyes and hissed.

"Oh, god Isabella, I like it when you talk dirty. Keep going!"

He moved back down and settled between my legs again and his tongue sunk deeper into me. Before I knew it, he hit _the _spot. That was all I could take.

"Ahhh, Jasper. Fuck. I'm going to cuuuum!"

He started plunging his tongue in faster and I felt my walls clench around it, as I came with a feral scream.

He drunk up all my sweet nectar and cleaned my pussy thoroughly. He reappeared between my thighs but something about his expression told me he wasn't finished.

"Sweetheart, now you're going to do something for me."

I licked my lips in anticipation and sat up, rotating as I pushed him back onto the bed.

I rubbed my hot hands along his cock and he groaned. It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. I blew my sweet air onto his thick head and had the satisfaction of watching him shudder. I had done this to Edward once and I knew that he had enjoyed.

"Isabella, please."

He begged and I smiled seductively. I loved the fact that I had the god of war begging. I looked up and winked before I took his entire nine inches down my hot little throat in one go. He sighed, breathing heavy as I bobbed down, making sure my tongue trailed down as well.

After a few seconds he put his hands on the back of my head and with each thrust his entire length went down my throat. I thanked the generous gods for my vampire non-existent gag-reflex and I could tell that Jasper seemed to appreciate it too, as he started to increase his speed.

I started to hum, knowing full well what it could do to him as his beautiful long, thick cock pulsated in my mouth.

"Isabella, don't you dare stop. I'm, ahhh, I'm going to..."

Going against his own words he tried to push me away but I only took him even deeper. After a couple of seconds I felt his delicious seed coat my throat. I swallowed it all and didn't let him go until he forced his way out. I noticed, amazingly he was still hard. Again, thank you lord, for us vampires.

With a blink of an eye he wordlessly turned me around so I leaned over the desk against the wall. He rubbed my back softly and kissed the entire length of my spine.

"Isabella, my dear, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for the rest of the weekend."

My knees almost buckled as his delicious dirty talking affected me. I pushed my ass out further and he put both hands on either of my hips.

Without a single word, I felt him rub his 9 inches along my soaking slit and we both groaned. In one single thrust he plunged deep into me and I let out another feral scream. He paused, hesitantly. I shook my head and begged him,

"Keep going, Jazz. Don't you dare stop!"

He laughed and thrust the rest of his length in until the head hit my cervix. My hips seemed to have a mind of their own and started thrusting back into his cock. He sighed and put his hands onto the back of his head. "Isabella, has my dear brother ever told you how tight you are?"

I thrust back into him like the whore that I probably was. It didn't matter at this moment; nothing did as Jasper continued to take me. He let me take the lead and I dug my ass back into him. All that was heard were our combined moaning and the slap of my ass hitting his hips. I started to circle my pelvis and this made Jasper go nuts.

"Oh fuck, Isabella. That's right, fuck my dick as hard as you can baby."

And I did. I loved it. My hand twitched towards my clit but Jazz got there first. Then he had me under his complete control. I circled onto his hand and back against his dick. Every time his cock would hit my G-spot sending my mini orgasms as strong as the previous one. I wanted more. I had no clue how to get it. But again, Jasper sensed it.

"Emmett!"

He called proudly, and I froze. What would Emmett think when he saw me bent over Alice's desk with Jasper's long cock thrusting into me? Exactly what Jasper wanted him to think, I thought smiling.

Emmett appeared in the doorway and took in the situation. Jasper did not even pause his relentless fucking. Emmett smiled and whipped out his own hard cock.

"I thought I could _feel _someone going at it."

He laughed and strode over to us. Emmett stroked my face softly and licked his lips.

"So, bro. What can I do to help you here?"

He asked, excitedly. Jasper held up a long finger and slowly eased it into my ass. I paused. Edward had always wanted to take me there claiming that it was part of his nature to claim me in every way possible, but I had always refused. Now with two extremely horny and strong vampires on my case, I was sure of where this was heading.

Emmett stepped under me and lay flat on the ground. Jasper withdrew his thick rod and lowered me down onto Emmett. I felt his head hit my clit and I bit my lip.

"Fuck, Isabella you look so fucking sexy right now!"

I grinned and took his entire 12 inches! We groaned again and then I felt Jasper push me forward onto Emmett's chest so that his cock hit my G-spot every time.

"Oh god, Emmett. Fuck me harder. Fuck me!" He groaned as he sank his massive dick into my wet pussy.

Then I felt an intruder. Jasper crouched behind me and pressed his head to my ass. It didn't feel right but I tried to relax. Jasper helped. A wave of calmness and almost drowsiness overwhelmed me and I felt Jasper inch more of his dick into my ass. It clenched him tightly, which only made him more excited. With one swift movement he dug his cock right into me and I screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Emmett rubbed my clit while he sunk his massive cock into my cervix again and again. I sighed over and over again until that warmness seemed to radiate from inside my stomach.

Emmett felt it too and started to thrust harder, grabbing my breasts as they swung wildly in his face. I tried holding off on coming, but Jasper had other ideas. He grabbed a fistful of my hair which only made me scream out with lust and I felt his hot seed fill my bowels. He inched out again and licked the outside of my asshole.

"I want you to cum now, Isabella! Do I make myself clear? I want you to cum with me!"

Emmett almost screeched as he thrust his entire length into me and held me down, as my pussy walls clenched around him. It seemed to drain him of all his sweet cum. I felt full to the brim. Emmett softly pulled out of me and took me in his arms. In my post- orgasmic bliss, I didn't realize that Jasper had left, until I felt him put a plug in my ass and another one in my pussy, holding the brothers' cum inside me. Jasper smiled evilly.

"Now Isabella, be a good little girl and leave those in there for later. Or we will punish you."

Both vampires dressed quickly and punched fists as they walked casually out of the room, leaving me to drown in my own lust.

TWO DAYS LATER

'Bella, my love! I return to you!' I jolted up off the couch, and then winced, remembering that I was still completely filled with Jasper's plugs. I walked gingerly to the front door, ignoring Jasper and Emmett's grins and hugged my beloved husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**The True Blood in Us All**

CH.2: Edward Discovers

The night they got back from the hunt they sat down at Esme's antique dining table to discuss our recent relocation plans.

I took my usual spot, second to Carlisle's right, who sat at the head of the large table. Just as I sat down, both Jasper and Emmett ran into the room and sat on either side of me, leaving no room for Edward. I couldn't help it, I groaned. This can't be a good thing.

I watched as Edward entered the room and frowned at seeing where his two brothers were sitting, but shrugged and sat to Carlisle's left instead. The rest of the family filed in after him, all of them noticing the new sitting arrangement, but not saying anything. Alice winked at me before sitting down next to my husband.

"So, I think it is all agreed that we are unable to stay in Forks much longer, yes?" Carlisle began.

There were a few murmurs of agreement. I frowned, knowing they had put this meeting off until Jacob wasn't around. He wasn't too keen on leaving just yet, as Billy had taken ill, and the fact the packs was still at odds with each other.

Edward smiled reassuringly at me from across the table. I returned it weakly but it didn't last long. Jasper reached under the table and placed his hand on my knee sending me calming waves.

"So does anyone have any suggestions as to locations?"

All was quiet for a moment as everyone was trying to work out where they wanted to go. I didn't say anything, still not knowing where they had places, so I looked down at the table. For a second I thought I felt something brush up against my calf, but shook it off as my imagination.

"Vancouver?" Esme offered. "I hear the bear population is in the extreme this time of year." She smiled fondly at Emmett who punched his fist to the air. The only thing I knew about Vancouver was it was often used as a place to film movies and TV shows, because it was cheaper than filming in America. Em liked that idea because he suddenly shouted;

"Woo! Yep, I agree. Definitely Canada."

We laughed at his enthusiasm. Nothing could bring Emmett down. He truly was a like a child at heart and I couldn't help but miss my beautiful daughter.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully then turned his head round the table. 'Anyone else?'

There it was again, the whisper of something on my leg. This time I realized who the hand belonged to and I moved my head one degree to the left to glare at Jasper. Having his hand on my knee was one thing but what he was doing was going to end up getting him ripped to pieces by my husband, who was currently sitting across the table. He was facing away from me, whistling the _True Blood _opening theme quietly. I gritted my teeth, trying to stop from myself from yelling at him or even moaning. He knew what he was doing to me but still the hand did not move.

I looked quickly to Edward who looked confused as he gazed at Jasper. However, the harder I looked I noticed that there was an edge to it. Like he wanted to leap over the table and throw Jasper through the back wall of glass.

This got me wondering what Jasper was thinking and prayed that it wasn't about what happened yesterday.

I let my shield drop and called Edward's name softly.

_Edward, what's the matter? _

Even I could pick up the false innocence in my question. He shot me surprised look, then inclined his head down to the table. As if he could see right through it. I suddenly started to feel guilty of what had taken place between his brothers and me.

I suddenly jolted away from Jasper's slowly rising hand and got to my feet. Everyone stared at me in surprise. If I was still human I would be blushing at this very moment but since I couldn't I just muttered under my breath

"Um, I'll be right back."

Before I flew up the staircase and into Edward old room slamming the door with extra force and winced as I heard its hinges rattled dangerously. I started to shake as I tried to calm myself down. I had almost done it when there was a quiet knock at the door. I breathed, catching Edward's scent.

"Please go away." I groaned, and slumped down onto the huge four-poster bed. I could hear his soft laugh before he joined me a second later. We sat in silence as he stroked my hair while I started to cry.

"Don't you hate me, now?" I mumbled into the sheets. He lifted my chin and stared at me gravely.

"My beloved, do you really ever think I could hate you? After waiting for you for so long?"

I really wanted to say no, as it was my instant answer. However, a larger part of me wanted him to hate me. The honesty and determination in every word he had ever spoken as an immortal couple was living proof that those words were never going to be said.

"But, you must have heard what Jasper was thinking, and…" I trailed off, wondering how much he actually did know. Chances were everything from the look that crossed his face at the table.

Edward smiled warmly then took me into his arms.

"My dear sweet innocent Bella, you are not the only one of us that has fallen victim to Jasper's _ability_." He almost growled the last word, his arms tightening around me as if he was scared that I would suddenly vanish. His words got me thinking and it suddenly clicked what he could mean.

"Wait. So have you, ever…" He caught onto my direction at once and his smile faltered a tiny bit as if he was remembering an old memory.

"Yes. When he first joined us, sometimes he got a little carried away."

My face stiffened, and here I was thinking that we were both virgins before we got married. I wanted to run away, but Edward took hold of my face and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You have to understand, my love. You are my life. I told you right from the start. You are everything to me." He kissed me tenderly on the lips, but my curiosity and my jealousy got the better of me.

I pulled away slowly and stood up, so I was leaning against the window facing him.

"Who, who did you…?" Edward sighed, his smile returning even if it was sad. "If I tell you, will you let it go? Will you forgive me?"

I nodded, because what had happened yesterday. But a part of me still knew it would be a while until I truly forgave him for lying to me.

"Well, there was one night with Rosalie, but Emmett was fully appreciative for that." Edward winced, his memories taking him back. It sounded like this would be a long list.

"Then, there was Alice and Esme. I can't say I really, truly enjoyed any of it, Bella. It was a long time ago."

I gaped at him. All of them? And here I thought I was bad for sleeping with Jasper and Em yesterday. Part of me wondered if in those few years that Carlisle and he were alone if anything happened between them as well.

"You didn't expect all of them, did you?" Edward asked. I shook my head, still shocked as I become more upset, realizing I was in fact second prize to some of the most beautiful women in the world.

"Well, at that time we thought of it as a gift, a way that linked us all together as a family." He smiled slightly but my expression did not change.

"See, they felt pity for me. I was the loner, the soloist, if you will. With Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett's permission, they sort of helped me out."

I stood very still for several minutes, still absorbing it all.

Finally, a question came to my thoughts.

"Is this still going on?" I asked, almost bitterly. I wanted to know if he truly did love me or whether he changed me so he wouldn't be alone any more. Edward shook his head at once, before walking over to me and taking my chin in two fingers.

"Not since you came along, love. And I asked them to keep it that way. I don't want to share you."

Edward kissed me fully on the lips, but then broke away and groaned.

"I feel guilty now."

I couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh then took his face between my hands.

"Edward, it's as you said. It took place a long time ago before I was even born. However, if I catch you doing it again without telling me first, I swear I will inform Jake and stand there while he makes mince meat of you."

He nodded minutely but then something flashed in his eyes.

"Bella, if I asked you to get even, would you?"

I thought about this for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Edward took my hand and started to pull me back towards the stairs.

"Carlisle has been working longer and longer shifts and always misses a day alone with Esme. I sense it in his thoughts. He _needs _this. He needs you love. Esme can only do so much for him, but you my dear I swear can heal him"

Edward took my shoulders underneath his hands and looked me square in the face.

"Will you help him, Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own, didn't come up with the story idea but is trying her hardest to keep the old author proud.

CH.3: The Doctor Gets His Piece

I paused outside Carlisle's study, taking a deep breath that sounded more like the soft wind outside than an actual breath. What I was about to do scared me to death. Sure, I had fallen in love with Carlisle the exact second I saw him, but for so long I saw him as a father figure.

I opened the door and found Carlisle at his desk, reading a rather fat book I guessed was medical based or myths and legends, his two favorite topics to read. He must have felt my presence because he stopped reading and looked up and smiled as I shut the door softly.

"Bella, my sweet, what can I do for you today?"

I gulped as his eyes flashed hungrily over my short dress that Esme had picked out for me, after she had explained to me that there was nothing wrong with me helping her husband. She had brought it knowing perfectly well I wouldn't be wearing it for long, as Carlisle seemed to like me in this type of outfit. Come to think of it, all the males plus Alice seemed to like me in this outfit. It almost didn't survive me leaving the cottage. Dropping my head to the floor, I raised my eyes so I was looking at Carlisle through my lashes, watching him shift around. I could smell his arousal from here.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said politely, but he closed the book quickly, and shoved it away to the other side of his desk before saying,

"No my dear Bella, you could never interrupted anything important, you know this."

I nodded thoughtfully, wondering how to proceed. Carlisle looked politely amused as I struggled, but he must have already been informed of today's plan. I was going to kill someone, but that was for later.

Carlisle shook his head laughing, but always watching me in his peripherals. "Oh. Well, I did ask Edward not to bother about it, but it would seem that son of mine gives me too much." He slowly got up from his chair and walked around the desk before leaning on it.

I turned my head in order to try and hide the smile that crossed my face. My dear doctor has had enough of pretences, and he took another step towards me so I felt his sweet breath fan over my face. I closed my eyes as he turned my head so it was facing his.

"Bella, you have always been exceptionally beautiful, even for our kind. You don't get told that enough."

He stroked my face from jaw to chin with one long finger, causing me shudder.

And then I felt his marble lips on my equally stone neck. My breathing picked up as Carlisle laid both his hands on either side of my waist, pulling me closer to his lean body. The only thing separating us now was our wretched clothes.

My hand grasped into his soft pale hair and the other slid down between our bodies to rub the not so subtle bulge in his khakis. I felt him stiffen instantly, as I grinned seductively.

"God Bella, you truly are one mischievous little minx. Does my son's know this, or is all for me?"

He wrapped his arms around me. While doing so he pulled me off the floor. His lips were flush against mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist with a groan.

I felt the wooden wall of the study flat against my back, as Carlisle ravished my lips and neck. A tiny moan escaped my lips. I was so grateful for Edward's gift; I would not waist one minute. God those boys could do with a lesson from this man about how to turn a lady on from just a kiss.

Before I knew it, my dress was in shreds on the pale carpet and Carlisle's shirt shortly joined it. In between kisses, I reached down and undid his buckle, pulling his pants straight off. The doctor groaned as I slid one of my hands down to grasp his huge member. And when I say huge, I mean it. It was bigger than Emmett's, and I thought he was big.

Carlisle grinned as he watched my jaw drop and my eyes widen as his hand came down over mine.

"Yes, my dear, I am waiting. This is all for you."

He released his hold on me as I dropped to my knees at once, licking my lips in anticipation, causing him to growl.

With one long stroke, I had his entire 11 inches in my mouth at once. He groaned louder and his hands flashed to my head and weaved them in my hair.

"Oh sweet god, Bella. You love my long cock in your hot little mouth, don't you?"

I moaned, sending vibrations down it, causing him to shudder delicately and continue to thrust further into my mouth. I loved every single second. I forced more of it down until my lips reached the skin on his pelvis. I let one hand squeeze his balls and his eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh, for the all that is holy, Bella!"

I started sucking even harder, and faster. I could feel that he was close so I started to hum the theme song of True Blood like Jasper did last night.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm, I'm going to...."

It seemed like a daze, with immense speed that he shoved his cock down my hot little throat. I yet again sent a little thank you to whomever it was that made sure Vampires no longer had gag reflexes. His reaction only caused me to hum louder, until his balls tightened under my hands.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed and forced my head all the way down on his cock. I let the sweet, delicious flow of cum paste my mouth as I held it, tasting it.

Carlisle thrust a couple of more times into my mouth; every squirt was another delicious feed. He withdrew and put his hands against the wall, panting. I wiped my mouth clean with the back of my hand.

"That was amazing, Bella."

He cooed, placing one hand softly against my face causing me to smile.

"That's what I was here for Doctor Cullen"

I began to rise, headed for the door. But Carlisle caught my wrist with his hand. It was meant as a playful restraint, but boy, was it firm.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"My son's inform me that you are quite the adventurous one in the bedroom. Is that correct?"

His hand glided down my stomach and sunk two fingers into my soaking pussy.

I groaned, my legs weakening.

"Yes, Dr Cullen."

I gasped as he laughed and picked me up, moving over to his desk. He sat me down on top of it and I leaned back as he thrust his fingers back and forth into me.

'Uhhh,' I groaned as he licked his lips, moving his long talented fingers much faster now. I grabbed ahold of the desk, as my entire body moved with every push.

Carlisle added another finger, and another, and another until his fist was completely buried inside of me. My eyes rolled back into my head as he whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to take you, Bella. Wherever, and whenever I want. Do you understand me?"

I froze minutely. Wasn't this _arrangement _for today only? But Carlisle sensed my hesitation and stopped, pulling his soaked fingers out of my swiftly. I moaned.

"Oh, god. Please, no! Don't stop."

My hips involuntarily thrust upwards towards him; I was so close. Carlisle shook his head, and picked his shirt up off the ground.

"I will finish this at a later time. You may not ask when or how."

He took one step towards me, his face unusually fierce.

"You are _mine _today. No one else's"

With that, he strode out of the room, closing the door behind him. I groaned; my pussy was beyond aching.

I _needed _my release. I thrust my own fingers into me, imagining that beautiful 11-inch cock pounding into me.

'Ahhh, I'm, ahhh,' I cried as my walls clenched around my fingers. I came in a wave of passion and my head fell backwards onto the desk.

_Carlisle better fuck me soon_, I thought, as I picked up the remaining shreds of my dress, _or I'll be charged with rape._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know it's been a while. This isn't the original chapter because for some unknown reason even though the original author re-emailed it to me it didn't arrive. I hope you all like it still. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4: The Doctor's lesson

I sat at the top of a tree, overlooking the river that divided the property. Carlisle had been working me up all day before he skipped off to work. Just small things like running his lips across the back of my neck while I was looking for a book, pressing his erection against me as he reached up to get a DVD that was out of my reach. He even went so far as to kiss the small spot behind my ear as he walked out the door.

Before he left, he gave strict instructions to the boys that they weren't allowed to touch me in any way. That also included Edward. This, however, didn't stop them from having fun with me, especially Jasper, who would flood my body with lust whenever I was within arms distance of him. Alice suggested going shopping, which I actually jumped at the opportunity, causing her to fall over in shock. For once it was a quick shopping trip, which saw me sneaking off to Victoria's Secret and picking up some slightly non Bella like undergarments. I couldn't exactly call them underwear, because they looked nothing like them. Alice, yet again, almost fell over once I had return with five bags filled with stuff.

The look on the boys faces was comical, as Alice informed them of my little shopping trip. In the end, I ended up locking the bags up in Rose's little office, after she had gone through them all. I believe the comment that came out of her mouth was;

"Fuck me, Bella. If Carlisle hadn't made that stupid rule about no one touching you in a sexual manner, I would fuck you here and now."

This, of course, was echoed by Esme and Alice, who decided that they just had to see what I bought. This lead to a whole conversation about the sexual habits of the Cullen's, which, if I was still human would have caused me to blush. It seemed that every now and then the whole 'family' thing went out the window, and everyone would change partners. Or in the case of Edward, before I turned up, would be allowed to join in with the others. It also turned out it wasn't just the normal male/female thing either. It turned out I was right when I found out that Carlisle and Edward where 'companions' in every sense of the word.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had been joined by Carlisle, until he slid his hand up the front of the tight blood red shirt that Alice insisted I wear, saying how it went so well with the bra I was wearing. I closed my eyes as Carlisle kissed his way up my neck, stopping when he got to that little spot behind my ear that always drives me insane when kissed.

"Isabella, you are mine until I give you back to Edward. Now I have a few rules that you must follow or I will punish you. One, I am the only male you're allowed to look at; two, you're to address me as Dr. Cullen. I found that I really enjoyed it earlier when you called me that. The last rule is, I can take you whenever I feel like it. Now we're going to go hunting, as it's been too long in between trips for you. After all, you are still a newborn, and with what I have planned you'll need the energy."

I nodded my head and gracefully jumped out of the tree, and without waiting for him, rushed off into the woods. I don't know how far I had run, when I suddenly found myself pinned to the ground. I tried to scramble away, but Carlisle put more of his weight on me and growled. I suddenly found myself stripped of my trousers and underwear and on all fours.

"That was a very stupid thing for you to do. My son has been too easy on you when you have misbehaved; now I will have to punish you before we go hunting." Making sure he had a tight hold of my neck so I didn't move, he started to spank me. The newborn in me wanted to rip him to shreds, the human part was humiliated, and the goddess in me couldn't help but feel pleasure. Much to Carlisle's amusement, I started to purr as he picked up speed and strength.

"Maybe I was wrong about this being a punishment, after all you're enjoying it. Maybe I should just take you here where my son's can here you scream out my name."

I started to shiver as he slipped two of his skilled fingers into my now drenched opening.

"Do you know, this very second we are being watched not only by your husband, but his two brothers. How about we put on a little performance for them? I'm sure I can show them a thing or two."

I whimpered my response as I breathed in, finally smelling their scents. How I didn't smell them earlier I would question later, as I suddenly felt Carlisle's running his tongue around the shell of my ear before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking, causing me to moan.

"Now my bad little student, have any of my sons taken you on all fours before?"

I tried to shake my head, only to have Carlisle wrap his fingers through my hair, holding it still and forcing me to speak.

"No Dr. Cullen."

"No Dr. Cullen what?"

"No Dr Cullen, none of your sons have fucked me on all fours like an animal."

My answer caused him to let out a seductive growl, before he pulled my head back so he could claim my lips with his. His kiss was full of passion as he pushed his tongue into my mouth, not even letting me put up a fight. I realized that he no longer had hold of my hair, and I felt myself being pulled up and my shirt destroyed. I growled out as he attacked my breasts, pulling and pinching my nipples as he massaged them, never once leaving my mouth.

I could smell my arousal and a part of me knew that so could every male in the clearing with us, especially when Carlisle unlatched his mouth from mine and slipped a finger in between my folds collecting some of my cum, and brought it to his mouth and licked it clean.

"You're so very wet for me, my dear. I do believe you're ready. Now get on all fours, and hang your head down, so you can watch as I fuck you."

I did as I was told to do, as I heard the sound of him undressing. Without any warning, he plunged into me, causing me to let out a snarl which he returned. I watched in fascination as he plunged in and out of me, coating his penis with my wetness. I soon felt a weight on my back as he leaned over me, placing his hands back on my breasts. I soon noticed he was talking, but not to me.

"See my son's, this is how you dominate your females. You all let them get away with too much stuff. As for you Edward, you have the most precious gift in Isabella here, and you waist it. I understand that you were mated when she was human, but she isn't breakable any more. You can be hard on her and not damage her. I also couldn't help but notice you haven't marked her yet. I'm somewhat tempted to do it myself."

How dare he speak to my mate like that! Without thinking, I snarled at him and threw him off my body, ignoring the fact that we were connected. I didn't care that I was supposed to be pleasing him, I wanted my mate. Ignoring the feral growl that was coming from behind me, I pounced on my true mate, shredding his clothes as I did.

I watched as his eyes turned to pitch black as they filled with pure lust. I soon found myself flipped over and my mate pounding into me, snarling. I could just make out the word 'mine' as he pinned my hands over my head as he claimed my mouth, much like Carlisle had earlier. I started to whimper as he changed the angle so he hit my g-spot every time he moved.

I could feel the moment my mate became aware of my approaching orgasm, as he removed his mouth from mine and with a quick smirk he bit into my neck, causing me to fall over the edge as his venom filled my body in a mixture of pleasure and pain. When I could finally see again, I found my eyes locked with those of my mate, who was purring with joy as he wiggled his hips and pushed into me more. Looking over his shoulder, I grimaced as Carlisle came into view.

"Isabella, Jasper pointed out to me where I went wrong. However, next time I won't make that mistake again. You still own me a session."

With those words he walked off into the woods humming to himself, but not before calling back that I still had to hunt.

I was walking up to Edward's old bedroom when Carlisle grabbed me again, this time pulling me into Jasper's library. I didn't have time to blink as I was thrown into one of the bookcases, knocking some off in the process. Carlisle marched up to me and with a firm grip on my neck he pinned me there. I whimper as Carlisle pushed his erection into my leg as he ran his nose down my neck.

"You are still mine to do with as I wish. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your little shopping trip? I saw the _things_ you bought. Are you wearing any of them now, my little pet? You're very wicked, aren't you? Teasing my family and I all this time. I wanted to fuck you the second I first laid eyes on you, but your father was there. I want you to scream for me as I fuck you."

The newborn in me snarled at him, causing him to snarl back, and for the first time looking like an actual vampire. I shivered as his dominance wrapped its dark wings around us, causing him to smirk at me, before claiming my lips with his. The newborn in me fought back. I was still stronger than him as I pushed him away and tried to reach for the door, only to find myself yet again pinned to the floor. Growling, I arched my back yet again, throwing him off before jumping to my feet. I spun around and fell into a defensive stance, as I watched him do the same. The only warning I had was him snarling at me, before he flew across the room, yet again pinning me to the floor. However, this time he used his whole body weight to keep me down, as he destroyed my clothing.

"Isabella, stop fighting me. Or do I have to get Jasper and Emmett in here?"

I shook my head as he glared down at me.

"No Dr. Cullen. I promise I'll behave."

He kissed my forehead before pushing himself up a bit, so he could look down at my body. The lust that filled his eyes disarmed me. Edward never looked at me like that, even when he finally claimed me in the woods earlier. The lust in his eyes was still guarded.

"Your mate is a fool. Maybe I should invite him to join us one day, so I can show him how to please you properly. For now though, you are mine."

I closed my eyes as he attacked my lips with such force that if I was still human they would have bruised. I gasped as he pinched one of my nipples, using that moment to force his tongue into my mouth. I lost track of time as he kissed, licked, and bit every inch of my body, not once touching the one place I wanted him to. I snarled as he suddenly stopped what he was doing to me and stood up, leaving me panting and naked on the floor. I noticed the buldge in his trousers and couldn't control the need to lick my lips, earning a growl from him.

"My dear Isabella, I am going to fuck you until you can no longer stand, but not in here."

He reached down and picked me up so I was wrapped around the front of his body. I suddenly shuddered, as he slipped one of his skilled fingers up my anus.

"Jasper informed me that you still haven't allowed Edward to take pleasure from you here." I growled as he began to slowly fuck me with his finger, as he walked downstairs to his office once again. It was at this moment I started to question where everyone else was, but my thoughts were distracted as Carlisle laid me down on his cleared table.

"Don't move Isabella."

I watched with fascination as he slowly undressed himself, not once letting his eyes leave mine. I remembered Edward's words from the other day

"_Carlisle has been working longer and longer shifts, and always misses a day alone with Esme. I sense it in his thoughts. He needs this. He needs you love. Esme can only do so much for him, but you my dear, I swear you can heal him" _

Is this what he meant by Carlisle needing me? Did he need someone that he could take full control over, or was I the only person that he could show his vampire self to?

I was brought back to the present, as Carlisle suddenly entered me without warning, causing me to snarl at him. He picked up speed as he raised my hips off the table, so I was half on the desk and half standing.

"Isabella, my dear, darling, Isabella. You have no idea how precious you are to me, to us."

With one finally thrush of his hips he let out a loud growl, as he emptied himself into me. As he pulled out I couldn't help but notice that he was frowning. Did I do something wrong? I could feel my eyes begin to sting with venom as I looked down at the floor. I felt his fingers under my chin as he tried to get me to look at him. I only turned my head away, causing him to let out a small snarl.

"Isabella, look at me. You did nothing wrong. I'm just disappointed that I couldn't make you cum like my sons did. You've given me that gift, it's time I gave it back to you."

Before I knew what was happening I felt a second pair of hands on my breasts, as Carlisle slid down my body so his mouth was in line with my belly button, which he let his tongue flick out and licked, causing me to moan.

"My dear, beautiful, darlin', you do make some of the best noises."

The sound of his smooth southern voice filling my ears caused me to start to moan again. Oh fuck me, I was being held captive by the two oldest members of the family. I just prayd that Edward would forgive me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay please tell em what you think about this chapter even if it's a smile or frown picture. I will update the rest of my stories soon. Once I have my energy back**

**Chapter 5: Who said age matters?**

I couldn't help but gasp as Jasper's voice filled my ears. At the same time, Carlisle reached forward and kissed my folds. I had so many questions, the main one being how on earth did Jasper enter the room without me knowing, or was he here the whole time?

"Isabella, come back to us darlin'. If you're worried about Edward, don't be. Do you really think that he's just sitting there doing nothing? He's been watching through our eyes. Watching how we please you, and how you please us in return. Let him watch, as Carlisle makes you scream in pure pleasure."

Nodding my head, I moaned as Carlisle took this as a sign and kissed my clit, before sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue across it, causing me to moan.

EPOV

I leaned against the door of Carlisle's study, watching him bring my beloved Bella to the edge of orgasm before pulling away. Jasper and Emmett both replayed their first time with my beloved in their heads for me, and I couldn't help but growl as Jasper managed to talk her into letting them both fuck her at the same time. I wanted to be her first, but he had gotten to it first. Yes, I was furious, and it took both of them holding me down to explain it was better this way. I only stopped growling when Jasper told me to remember my first time with Carlisle, causing me to cringe. After our first time, it took Carlisle months of pleading and seduction for me to allow him to do it again. I wouldn't be able handle the pain and toucher if MY Bella wouldn't let me touch her.

I was interrupted from my musing as I heard the most beautiful sound in the world fill my ears, my mate screaming as she came. The animal in me reared its head at the sound and I couldn't stop the growl from escaping. My vision filled with red at the knowledge that MY mate was being touched by someone that wasn't me. I didn't hear the sound of wood shuddering or glass breaking as I grabbed MY MATE and dragged her away from the house. I didn't let go of her until I got her home, and when I did, it was only long enough to pin her against the wall and attack her mouth with mine.

I needed to get their scent off of her and replace it with mine. This wasn't the time to be careful with her, she was MINE, and no one, and I mean no one was going to take her away from me! Pinning her hands above her head with one hand, I weaved the other through her hair and pulled her head back, revealing her slender neck to me. Right where I stole her life from her was MY mark, showing the world that she belonged to me. She seemed to have forgotten this recently, and it was time I reminded her. Letting the animal take over completely, I licked and sucked on MY mark, only to be rewarded with the beautiful sound of my mate purring as she moaned in pleasure. Pulling back so I could look in her eyes, the monster in me growled at what he saw. There, standing before me was a pure angel with pitch black eyes full of lust, desire, and want. But most importantly, there was pure undeniable love.

Picking her up so she was fully pressed against my chest, I ran to OUR bedroom, kissing her the whole time. The animal in me calmed down once I had her there, but it still needed her. After our little sexcapade in the woods earlier, I knew she could take what I was about to do to her. It was time she allowed our true nature to enter the bedroom. Throwing her on the bed, I couldn't help but smirk as I watched her breasts bounce up and down. I thought she was beautiful before, but thanks to the body changes from her pregnancy, she was more built and curvaceous than she would have been otherwise. Still smirking, I shredded my clothing, not caring about them being destroyed. I only had one care in the world at this very moment, and that was my sinful little minx of a mate that was screaming 'take me' with every inch of her body.

I crawled up the bed until my whole body was covering hers, pressing her into the bed. I would have normally been more careful, but at the moment the animal in me just didn't care. Looking into her eyes, I saw a hint of fear and snarled. She had no reason to fear me, I am her MATE.

"Isabella, MY Isabella, don't fear me. I didn't fight so long and hard for you to fear me. YOU ARE MY MATE."

I couldn't help but snarl as more fear filled her eyes. A second later, I found myself thrown across the room by Jasper, as Carlisle wrapped my mate up in our blanket and pulled her to his chest. Both of them were growling at me. It was Carlisle that finally snapped me out of my frenzy.

_Edward, you're scaring her. You need to calm down. I know the animal in you is screaming at you to take her, and you can, but not when she fears you. Edward, if we had let you continue, you would have raped her. She would hate and you, and would hate yourself for that. Now go and hunt with Jasper while I do damage control. If you're lucky, your mate might let you come near her again soon. Now GO!_

I dressed quickly, not once looking at the sobbing form of my mate in Carlisle's arms as I rushed out the door, followed quickly by Jasper. When I knew we were out of hearing distance, I let out a large roar and smashed everything that was around me in my rage. I had scared MY Bella. MY beautiful, loving mate, Bella. Once the anger left my body, I fell to the ground and cried. This is where my angel found me hours later, still sobbing over what I had done. I pulled away as she reached out to touch me, causing her to let out a small moan of pain which brought the animal in me to the surface again. It didn't like OUR mate in pain. Within a second, I had her wrapped up in my arms, feeling whole once again.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Just the look on your face was the same one you have whenever Jacob is around and your trying not to kill him. I thought I did something wrong."

Oh god, my poor beloved Bella.

"Bella, my angel, my life, you have nothing to be sorry about. I got jealous and the need to show you... Anyway, it's me that should be sorry."

She ran her fingers through my hair causing me to purr as she pulled it. It wasn't until I looked down did I realize she was smirking, and her eyes were once again filled with lust, causing me to growl at her and push her into a tree. All that seemed to do was make her smirk and tug on my hair more.

"What has you so jealous? Is it the fact that almost your whole family has had their way with me? Or is it the fact that Jasper, of all people, has had the pleasure of having me where you have been craving to take me for months?"

The animal couldn't take her teasing anymore and I once again snapped. Within seconds, we were both naked and I was thrusting my fingers in and out of her until she exploded. Using her own juices I thrust one of my fingers into her puckered hole causing her to growl at me. The animal had enough and pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her, but not before entering another finger stretching her.

"You are MINE Isabella. Do you hear me? MINE. It's my venom that flows through you, mine that made OUR child. It's my mark you wear on your neck. Remember that Isabella, you belong to ME."

Without warning I pulled my fingers out and raised her hips before pushing my way into her. Jasper's memories were nothing compared to actually feeling how tight she was wrapped around my penis. Looking down into her eyes, I growled as I began to rock in and out of her at a very slow pace.

"Who do you belong to, Isabella? Tell me and I will fuck you like I know you want me to. TELL ME."

"You! I belong to you Edward. No one but you. Now take me. Make me yours once and for all. Or do I have to go and find Carlisle and Jasper, after all we have unfinished business."

I snarled at her as I grabbed her hips and started to pound into her, no longer caring if I was hurting her. I needed to prove to her that she was mine. Leaning forward I started to suck on her neck before biting down and letting my venom flow through her body. I could hear her snarl of pain before I reached down and pinched her clit, causing her scream of pain to be turned into one of pleasure as she came, with me following soon after. Once the red haze had gone again, I collapsed on top of her and started to weep. I can't believe I had just abused my angel. In myself pity I didn't hear my angel call my name until she bit me, causing me to growl at her.

"Edward, you have nothing to be worried about. Did it ever occur to you that I wanted you to do that? The only reason I kept saying no before was because I was scared it would hurt. Jasper proved me wrong."

I couldn't believe my ears, my beloved angel wanted that as much as I did. I could feel myself become hard again, causing her to moan in response. I was too wrapped up in my mate to hear our visitor, until she was standing next to us smiling.

"Since the boys had their turn, would you object to me joining you?"

Bella looked at me and winked, before nodding.

Oh fuck me, I think I've gone to heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

I do wish that this was a new update however I'm afraid it's bad news. After talking to several people it seems that someone out there is copying Once Upon a Vampire. In some places it's word for word. Now at the moment I am still not sure what I am going to do about it however part of me is thinking about talking to the Jasper Darlin' Girls and about taking ALL my stories off Fan Fiction and making a blog up for them instead. This is not the first problem I have had with the story or my others. I've had many people complain that they are too dark. That is why I haven't been updating as of late. Now feel free to PM me with your ideas or responses. I am adding the link to the story in question .net/s/5714590/1/Never_knew_it_could_be_like_this

Yours sincerely

Jasper's Black Rose


End file.
